


The Haze

by cassiopea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopea/pseuds/cassiopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna sees what others can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Random Drabble

It is hard to see through the haze of blood red mist obscuring reality. They say I am dreamy, Looney, but what I see through the blood red mist is real. The sickening creatures that watch me, follow me, waiting to trap me, claim me. I have seen it before. Before the blood red mist made everything hazy. I watched them devour her. They took my fathers sanity and left us both alone. They made us see the truth. The truth my father could not handle. The crystal cold reality that comes in and out of focus bursting through the veil of red. No one wants to see that reality, they can't even see the veil. So they laugh. I can see what others can't, and they are afraid.


End file.
